A Surprise Letter
by hogwartshouston
Summary: Harry gets a letter from a surprise sender causing him to relive and deal with periods of his life he thought was long gone.


Hearing his name being called awoke him from his sleep. He had been napping in the drawing room, a copy of the Daily Prophet across his chest. Number 12 Grimmauld Place had become his home, a good home, since leaving Hogwarts.

"Harry," the voice shouted again. "Would you come down here please?"

It was Ginny. They were to be married in a month, and she had been in the house along with her mother adding some girlish touches to the place. Harry was supposed to doing some work in the drawing room but had sat for a few minutes to read an article that caught his attention.

Harry rose from his chair and headed out of the room and downstairs. When he arrived in the front hall at the base of the steps he found Ginny, Molly, and Kreacher the house elf all looking at a small item Ginny was holding with great expressions of bewilderment.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, trying to get a look at what was in Ginny's hand.

"This just came for you." Ginny started. "It's a piece of post. Except, it didn't come by owl. It, well, it came by muggle post."

Harry stared at Ginny for what seemed like an eternity, attempting to comprehend what she was saying. Then looking down at the envelope in her hand Harry spoke saying, "But Ginny, that's impossible. This house is unplotable. The muggle postman couldn't deliver mail here. He can't see the house."

"We know dear," spoke up Molly. "Kreacher saw the postman wandering about in the front area looking confused. He was counting the addresses on the houses and obviously frustrated at the numbering jumping from 11 to 13."

"Not to mention the fact he had never delivered mail here before," Ginny interrupted.

"Master," said Kreacher bowing low. "Kreacher felt as though the postman had never seen a house elf before, but that he was surely holding master's mail. So Kreacher told the noble pureblood Molly of the postman's presence, and she went out and gathered the letter."

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry started. "But how did you, I mean, didn't he wonder where the house appeared from all of the sudden?"

"Oh," began Molly sheepishly, "That was nothing a mind erasing spell couldn't fix. A quick _obliviate_ and he never remembered ever hearing of 12 Grimmauld Place."

Harry, giving an amused smile to Mrs. Weasley reached out and took the letter from Ginny.

"Who do you think would be sending you a letter using muggle post Harry?" Ginny inquired. "Its very odd isn't it? Do you think it could be a trap? I mean, do you think a death eater that never got caught could be sending you something cursed. It would be a clever way to do it wouldn't it?"

"Maybe we should have Hermione take a look at it." Molly suggested.

Harry smiled, "I'm an auror Molly, I can handle it. Besides, Hermione has enough going on these days what with being the second most influential witch in Britain, and not to mention the fact that she is about to give you a grand child any day now.

Molly blushed as Harry turned the envelope over in his hand slowly. It looked like a regular piece of post, nothing peculiar about it at all. It was just so curious as to where it could have come from. Who did Harry know that would send it? I guess it could have been Dean, had he been at his mother's house and without his owl. It could have been Mr. Weasley as well, acting out again on his muggle fascinations. Harry saw nothing that made him believe it to be dangerous. But, just to be safe, and to appease the looks of unease on the faces of Ginny and Molly, Harry set the letter down and performed a number of jinx and curse detection spells. When they revealed nothing out of the ordinary about the letter, he reached down and tore open one end, pulling the letter out of the envelope.

Harry lifted the letter up and began reading it to himself. Ginny, Molly, and Kreacher all stared at Harry as the farther down the page he got the higher his eyebrows rose and the wider his eyes opened. Once he had finished reading, his hands slid down revealing his mouth aghast with shock.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny demanded. "Is everything going to be alright?"

Harry, looking up at Ginny, his mouth forming a wild grin said, "Ginny, you aren't going to believe this."

"You're joking!" squealed Ron.

They were sitting at the burrow. Ron and Hermione had come over for a Sunday meal as well as Ginny and Harry. Molly had made an exceptionally good chicken and mushroom pie, which they had all enjoyed thoroughly. The four of them were all sitting in the front room enjoying a cup of tea, which Mr. and Mrs. Weasley played in the front yard with Fred II who they were watching while George and Angelina were traveling abroad with Bill and Fleur.

"No I'm not," Harry laughed back at him, nearly spilling his tea.

"That's wonderful Harry!" chortled Hermione. "I mean, I'm shocked, but it really is wonderful. Could I read the letter?"

"Just read it aloud Harry. It's funnier if you read it," Ginny sniggered.

"Alright," said Harry. Then clearing his throat and putting on his most official voice, Harry removed the letter from his pocket and began reading:

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope this letter gets to you. You gave me this address at my dad's funeral and said to come here if I ever needed you. I had actually never thought I would see you again, and am probably sure you would rather not see me. But, I thought that maybe I would give this a shot. _

_I am getting married. She is a lovely girl who is definitely too good for me, though mum doesn't think so. She has given her a pretty hard time actually. But she has stuck with me in spite of it, so I know she loves me. _

_Part of the problem being a bullying prat growing up is that at the end of it all you really don't have any friends. I regret the way I was. More than anything I regret the way I acted towards you. You never deserved that. All you ever did was be nice to me. You saved my life more than once. I never did say a real and proper thank you. There was that one time before I got in the car when we were 17, but still. _

_Anyways, I am writing you this letter to invite you to my wedding. It will be on August 11, at 3pm at St. Stephen's Abby in Little Winging. I hope that you will come. What's more I hope you would be willing to stand beside me as my best man. I know I don't have any right to ask this, but after all we are family. And truth be told, I don't have anyone else to ask. _

_I hope you can make it. If not I understand. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dudley_

Everyone sat quietly around the room, all mouths open in gleeful astonishment.

Predictably, Hermione was the first to speak. "Are you going to do it Harry? Are you going to go?"

"Why would he?" Ron rounded on her? "After all that fat git did to him over the years? After all that family put him through? I would send him a howler back with a few choice words, if you know what I mean."

"I think I'm going to do it," Harry said quietly after a moment of silence. "It took a lot for him to write this. I think I'll go. If for no other reason than to see what kind of girl could ever fall in love with him!"

They all laughed. Ron began to describe her as an imaginary cow. Harry laughed so hard tears ran down his face. Hermione had to excuse herself from the room, as she had laughed so hard it agitated the baby inside her and it began moving around wildly.

Ginny got up and sat down in Harry's lap. She kissed him on the forehead and then grinning ear to ear said, "I suppose you'll be needing a date for this muggle party."

The next few months came and went rather quickly. Harry had found Dudley's address using some help from connections at the ministry and sent a reply. He also sent Dudley a two-way mirror, so they could communicate without the awkwardness of obliviating the postman every few days. It took Dudley a little while to get used to this actually, but he eventually took to it quite well. It was a little odd for Harry as well, to be looking at Dudley through that mirror, talking to him on a regular basis. Besides the fact that Dudley's hair was now shorter, his face thinner, and he was sporting a beard, Harry sensed he was not talking to the same person he had grown up with.

To Harry's great surprise, he had a great time with all of the wedding preparations. Hermione, who had given birth to daughter named Rose, was more than happy to talk to him about muggle wedding traditions, giving her something to do while on maternity leave. Ron gained much amusement out of going to a local muggle men's store and watching Harry try on tuxedos. Ron was fascinated with the idea that one could merely rent the suit for the day, while Harry reminded him that it was a good thing considered he would never wear one in their world. Ginny also enjoyed shopping for a new dress and shoes to wear at the muggle women's shops. This was another task Hermione enthusiastically helped with. Harry even bought Dudley a gold pocket watch as a wedding gift, with a place to put his new bride's picture inside of it. It was charmed of course to never come unwound, and would change time automatically should Dudley ever decide to travel abroad. Harry thought best not to reveal this bit to Dudley however.

The day before the wedding, Harry and Ginny arrived at the inn where they had reserved a room in Little Winging. Harry donned a navy pinstriped suit he had purchased at the muggle men's shop, convinced he would be able to wear it again sometime, and Ginny a beautiful peach colored dress. Once they had gotten dressed they went downstairs to the lobby and hailed a cab.

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other in the back seat of the taxi, holding hands. Beyond the fact that this would be a big day for Harry, being reunited with his cousin and aunt for the first time in years, it would also be a big thing to share with Ginny. He loved Ginny terribly. Harry told her he loved her on more than one occasion and she reciprocated his love. But now he was sharing a part of his life with her he never intended anyone to ever see, though at this moment, he in no way regretted it.

"Where to, bub?" asked the taxi driver.

Harry sat silent for a moment. Then, his eyes glistening responded, "4 Privet Drive."

"Harry," said Ginny quietly. "That's not the address Dudley gave us."

"I know," responded Harry, also in a quiet tone. "But I feel as though I should show you something."

Within 10 minutes they were pulling up in front of the house Harry grew up in. It was owned by different people now, the Dursely's having never returned after being led away those many years ago. A young family lived there now, with two small boys. Harry, after asking the driver to wait a moment, got out of the car accompanied by Ginny and looked at the house. Harry held Ginny's hand as a flood of memories swarmed his mind, some good, some bad.

This had been the place of so many foundational moments of his life. The owls. The letters. His introduction to Dobby the House Elf and his rescue in a flying Ford Anglia. Aunt Marge's "accident." It was also the last place he had seen Mad-Eye Moody alive, as well as his Uncle Vernon. So much had happened here.

"Harry," said Ginny after a few moments. "We should probably go. We'll be late."

"Yeah," replied Harry. "But before we go Ginny I want to tell you something. I wanted to show you this place for a reason. I wanted you to see my past. It is part of what defines me. And as long and as well as we have known each other, this is a part of me that always stayed partially hidden. I wanted to share this with you know however. I don't think it's right I hide my past from the person with whom I intend to spend my future."

Ginny smiled the sweetest smile Harry had ever seen. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly. "Let's go now," she said serenely. "Lets not make the muggles worry."

Harry and Ginny arrived at the restaurant the rehearsal dinner was to take place at right on time. They got out of the car, fumbled around with the muggle money before leaving the cab driver an exorbitant tip, and walked inside hand-in-hand. Harry and Ginny slipped into the back of the party room, already full of people. Harry looked around, astonished actually at the large turnout. There were a number of people whose faces Harry recognized from the pictures on the wall of the Privet Drive home when he was a boy, though he didn't know any of their names. Over in the far corner, holding court as it were with a number of people was Aunt Marge. Harry thought how wonderful it would be if he could get through the weekend without ever having to speak with her. Harry gazed around the room until he was snapped back to his senses by a mousy noise.

"Uh-hem," came the sound from behind him.

Harry turned to see the face of Aunt Petunia staring back at her. He had not seen or spoken to her since Uncle Vernon's funeral. Even then it had been a very quick word that Harry couldn't recall at the moment.

"Hello Aunt Petunia," said Harry is a kind albeit slightly quivered voice.

"Hello Harry," Petunia responded. Her voice was quieter than he remembered. She was also much older looking than he anticipated. Her face was lined and her hair much greyer than he thought it should be. There were pronounced crow's feet in the corners of her eyes.

"How are you?" he asked, trying his best to present a cordial attitude.

"I am quite well. Happy, actually," replied Petunia with a slight smile. This response shocked Harry. He did not expect this level of congeniality, but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Petunia continued looking at Ginny and smiling a large toothy grin.

"This is my girlfriend Ginny." Harry replied. "I believe you met her father once, when they came to the house to get me for the quid-." Harry broke off remembering that was the time when Dudley has his ton-tongue incident.

Completely nonplussed Petunia replied, "Ah yes. So delightful to meet you my dear." Then turning back to Harry she continued, "Come along with me and I will take you to Dudley."

Aunt Petunia turned and walked towards the far end of the room. Harry and Ginny exchanged quick yet incredible quizzical looks with each other and followed her at a short distance. Petunia lead them to the head table where, standing with their back turned to them was Dudley and his fiancé talking with another couple.

"Dudders," Petunia spoke sweetly.

Dudley turned to face his mother and caught sight of Harry full in the face. For a moment he stood there, completely expressionless staring at Harry. Harry, mimicked the action, not in an attempt to be funny, but because he truly felt the same way he imagined Dudley felt at that moment.

After a few long seconds Harry broke the silence. "How are ya, Big D?' he said.

"No one's liked to call me that in years," Dudley replied.

"No one ever _liked_ to call you that. Everyone was just too afraid not to." The words came out of Harry before he knew what he was saying. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as to signal a warning.

Dudley stared at Harry for another tense moment before a large smile erupted across his face. "No," Dudley began laughing. "No, I guess they didn't."

Dudley reached out his had to shake Harry's. Smiling with relief Harry took Dudley's hand and the two shook like they were old friends.

"It is good to see you, Potter," Dudley said. "Truly good. I am very happy you could make it. Here let me introduce you to my fiancé."

All of the sudden in all of the conversations Harry and Dudley had leading up to the wedding, Harry realized that he had never found out Dudley's fiance's name. "Good Lord," Harry thought. "I can't believe I don't know her name!"

"Harry," said Dudley, "I would like to introduce you to the woman who tomorrow will make me the happiest man on the planet."

Turning around, Harry saw the face of a young woman with deep hazel eyes. She was slightly heavy set, with shoulder length blonde hair, and was truly rather stunning. Harry smiled broadly and reached out his hand to shake hers.

Introducing himself he said, "Hello, I'm Dudley's cousin, Harry."

The young lady took Harry's hand and shook it. She smiled back at him and said, "Hello Harry. It's such a pleasure to meet you. I am so happy you could be here. This means so much to Dudley, and to me. I'm Lily."

Harry was dumbfounded. Dudley smiled and said, "There's a reason I never told you her name Harry. I wanted you to meet her and for her to tell you. I hope it'll be ok, having a new Lily in your life. And, Harry, we really do want to be in your life."

Harry stared at Dudley. Dudley, who had put his arm around Lily and whose eyes were glossy with tears, started, "Harry, I really am sorry for the way we treated you growing up. You have every right in the world to hate me and my parents. That day we left you for the last time, I was convinced we would never see you again and that you would want it that way. I realized that day how thick we had been and how all you'd ever done was right by us. But I was sure I would never get the chance to tell you, I mean really tell you. I'd had a brother all those years and I had done nothing but squander that time. And I had nothing to show for how I'd treated you either. No friends who stuck beside me. When we moved, my life was over. I felt like I had missed my chance with a real friend."

"And then, when dad died, you showed up at his funeral. You were the last person I expected to see there. But there you were. And you didn't speak nasty to me. You just gave me your address and told me to contact you if I needed anything."

"And then I met Lily. And I thought it was a sign that she shared your mother's name. And then we got serious and I knew she was the one I wanted to share my life with and start a family with. And all I knew was that I didn't want to start a family without completing the one I had. Harry, will you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry."

Tears were now streaming down Dudley's face. Lily leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Harry, completely shocked and taken aback by all of this looked deeply into Dudley's eyes. He was telling the truth. Harry knew it. Harry couldn't believe it, but he knew it. Dudley was genuinely remorseful and repentant of the part he had played in Harry's horrible childhood.

"I'll understand if you can't or won't," continued Dudley after he had composed himself. "Just you being here is more than I ever could have asked. And you don't have to say anything now, if you need time to think about it."

Harry turned and looked at Ginny, who had continued to stand there holding his hand the entire time. She looked back at him, a slight smile on her face. Harry smiled back at her and turned from her to Dudley and said, "Dudley, this is Ginny. I think it's important that you meet her as the four of us will be around each other for a very long time."


End file.
